


Vanilla

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone is mistaken, Everyone thinks they're kinky af, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not lying if people create the answers themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

“Uhm… I– it’s not what it looks like?”

“Alright,” Stark says with a shrugs, “but just so the both of you know, it looks like you were about to engage in very kinky clothed sex.”

 

Clint watches the other man go and waits until the door closes behind him before he glares at Natasha, who gives him a sonorous kiss on the cheek for his trouble.

 

“Still feel like going for a third round?” She asks with a concerned face, and Clint shakes his head—he’s tried to escape from the room four times today already, and he’s got to face the fact that Natasha will _always_ be better than him at the ‘escape from being tied to a chair’ game.

“Nah—Stark gave me a better idea, actually,” he chuckles.

 

They spend the rest of the night having amazing, incredibly vanilla sex just the way they like it, and half of breakfast the next morning pretending to be bruised and achy from various forms of bondage for Stark’s benefit—they do, after all, have a reputation to uphold.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had fun with this one. I like the idea of exploring Clint/Nat with a very vanilla sex life. Not that there's anything wrong with BDSM when done right, but fandom tends to assume every character and their mom is into it and, well. Let's look at the other side, I guess xD


End file.
